Discussão Acerca de Doces
by Victoriancuddler
Summary: Kujo trouxe doces. Victorique se recusa a comê-los.


**Discussão Acerca de Doces**

_Achilia del Prior_

* * *

><p>Kujo estava do outro lado da biblioteca, olhando alguns títulos da estante mais próxima. Aquele tolo Shinigami da Primavera sequer sabia o que a maior parte daquelas palavras significava. A Fada Dourada desconfiava que o livro nas mãos do asiático estava em russo, pelas caretas que fazia ao tentar – inutilmente – entender o conteúdo do volume.<p>

- Qual a razão de centrar sua atenção em algo desconhecido? – A loira perguntou rudemente, indicando o grosso livro em língua estrangeira.

Ele olhou para cima esquecendo, por um breve momento, sua desavença mental com a língua russa.

- Me perguntei a mesma coisa quando te encontrei parada, idêntica a uma boneca, em minha primeira visita a biblioteca – Kujo respondeu num tom mais leve, sorrindo carinhosamente.

Victorique desviou seu olhar para a pintura no teto, evitando o ato de amizade que a fez enrubescer. O garoto de cabelos castanhos sorriu.

- Está vermelha Victorique – Disse repousando o volume em sua estante de origem enquanto se aproximava.

- Não estou! – Exclamou sentada no meio do jardim enclausurado, com livros a lhe rodear – Não estou!

Repetiu a negação ao ouvir a risada inocente de seu amigo, inconscientemente corava ainda mais. A pele alva da Fada Dourada apenas acentuava o rubor que se espalhava pelas bochechas de macia textura, como o próprio Shinigami da Primavera pôde comprovar em um dia particular quando acariciou seu rosto enquanto a pequena garota dormia tranqüila, com a cabeça a repousar em seu colo.  
>A anormal falta de vergonha de Kasuya parecia afetar as atitudes da mimada aristocrata. Logo, o terceiro filho de um soldado imperial estava sentado frente a frente com ela, a garota dos olhos de esmeralda.<p>

- Não tocou nos doces que te trouxe – Disse enquanto olhava de soslaio para o chapéu cheio de chocolates.

- Estou sem fome – Respondeu em um fio de voz, escondendo o rosto com as longas tranças douradas.

Kujo colocou sua mão na testa da loira. Perguntou, enquanto se aproximava dela, se estava doente. O pequeno Lobo Cinzento apenas fez prender a respiração ao notar a proximidade do garoto de olhos enegrecidos. Tão negros que pareciam absorver a luz da biblioteca, fazendo tudo parecer tão escuro quanto à torre na qual ficara aprisionada quando era menor.  
>Kasuya parou de se preocupar com ela ao notar o olhar intenso sob seu rosto. Como que por impulso, o Shinigami viu-se obcecado por aquelas íris esverdeadas, íris que refletiam a luz com tamanha precisão e beleza que lhe pareciam um caleidoscópio esmeraldino. Cheio de cor e vivacidade. Kujo sentiu que, para cada tom de verde, ele podia associar ao temperamento de Victorique. E que esse verde seria demonstrado em seus olhos, pois os olhos nunca mentem sobre os sentimentos da alma.<p>

Porém, por um breve momento, essa visão foi ofuscada quando desviou seu olhar minimamente para baixo.  
>Vermelho. Lábios de um vermelho pálido unidos em uma linha fina.<br>Pela primeira vez Kujo se deu ao trabalho de se perguntar...  
>Ele balançou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cair nos seus olhos, tirando esse pensamento de sua mente resolveu retomar a conversa. Tentando evitar mais um silêncio constrangedor.<p>

- Victorique, coma pelo menos um doce – Disse arrastando o chapéu para perto de si.

- Não quero – Cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

- Não quer? – Se surpreendeu Kujo – Mas você adora doces!

- Não quero!

- Vamos lá, pelo menos um – Retirou um pedaço de chocolate do recipiente e o estendeu na frente do rosto dela – Abra a boca.

- Se digo que não... – Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, Kasuya já tinha colocado o doce na boca dela.

Victorique engoliu o doce e mordeu, propositalmente, o dedo de Kujo. O pobre garoto chiou de dor até a Fada Dourada pegar o chapéu com doces e comer todos os chocolates até não sobrar nenhum.

- Quando tiver acabado com suas reclamações vá buscar mais doces.

O pequeno Lobo Cinzento voltou sua atenção para os grossos livros estendidos a seus pés. Ela estava decidida a nunca mais deixar aqueles olhos negros a persuadirem. Eles roubavam a luz e transformavam em escuridão, mas para ela a tentação do obscuro era algo mais que irresistível.

Logicamente que a Fada Dourada _nunca_ iria admitir isso para ninguém.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esta fic me deu uma idéia para outra mini história na qual já comecei a desenvolver. Não gostei muito do jeito que esta foi escrita, mas quero opiniões sobre isso. Reviews, são bem-vindas assim como críticas construtivas.


End file.
